Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, smartphones, audio recorders, computers, laptop computers, tablet devices, game consoles, televisions, automobiles, appliances, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize audio signals. For example, a smartphone may capture one or more audio signals for a phone call or for a recording.
Electronic devices may be utilized in a variety of ways, situations, and/or environments. For example, some electronic devices may be utilized in contexts where captured audio may become corrupted with noise.
Depending on the nature of the context in which an electronic device is utilized, it may be difficult to detect and/or reduce noise. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve signal processing may be beneficial.